1. Field of the Invention
In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and reproduction of orchard trees, among which apple, peaches, nectarines, apricots, and cherries are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of apple tree was originated and reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Elne, Pyrénées Orientales, an administrative department of France.
2. Origin of the Variety
The present invention relates to a new a distinct variety of apple tree Malus domestica Borkh. which has been given the variety denomination ‘REGALYOU’. This tree produces fruits with a long shelf life without alteration after harvesting, very good eating quality with a yellow flesh for fresh market in October in the Pyrénées Orientales department, France. Contrast is made to its parents ‘RAKURAKU’ apple tree (non patented) and to ‘ARIANE 6407 RT’ apple tree (non patented) for reliable description. ‘REGALYOU’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it produces very attractive fruits having a long shelf life.
The present new variety of apple tree (Malus domestica Borkh.) was developed by us in our experimental orchard located in France. ‘REGALYOU’ apple tree originated in a cultivated area of the South of France, in the Pyrénées-Orientales, an administrative department of France, where it was also tested. This zone also called Roussillon is subject to a Mediterranean climate. The winter is generally sweet and the summer is hot and dry. The total amount of cold hours lower than 7° C. (Celsius) varies from 600 hours to 1200 hours. The total amount of sunshine hours is an average of 2400 hours to 2800 hours per year. The prevailing wind is called “Tramontane”: it dries the air and clear the sky from cloud but its intensity can be strong and affect the harvest, fruits quantity and/or quality. Marine moisture does not affect the place. Precipitations are irregular through the year and from one year to another. The amount of rainy days does not exceed 80 days per year and are mostly found in Spring and Autumn. In May and October, very intense precipitations occasionally happen and the summer is dry with a few thunderstorms.
The ‘REGALYOU’ variety results from a pollinated cross between the ‘RAKURAKU’ apple tree (non patented) which was used as a seed parent and the ‘ARIANE 6407 RT’ apple tree (non patented) which was used as the pollen parent.
‘REGALYOU’ variety was provisionally designated, tested and genetically identified by a genetic profile under number 03.29E.43POM-ASF0720 and was registered at the Official Catalogue of the Agricultural Ministry of the French Republic on Nov. 27, 2011, under the number 4049385.
The ‘REGALYOU’ variety was obtained by hybridizing and propagated by grafting on a ‘M9EMLA’ (non-patented) rootstock trees. It has been determined to have unique tree and fruits characteristics making it worthy for commercial fresh fruits production. There are no known effects of the standard rootstock tree set forth above on the scion cultivar. Asexually propagated trees remained true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and the fruit were transmitted. The plant was asexually reproduced by us in Les Régalines, Route d'Alenya, La Prade de Mousseillous, 66200 ELNE, Pyrénées Orientales, France. More particularly, the plant was reproduced by grafting.